The Hospital Wing
by Miss Mudblood
Summary: I always knew The Hospital Wing as a safe place. A place of healing and new beginnings. But I never knew how much it could strengthen the bonds to which I held so dear. A collection of oneshots.
1. Chess

**The Hospital Wing**

_I always knew The Hospital Wing as a safe place. A place of healing and new beginnings. But I never knew how much it could strengthen the bonds to which I held so dear._

Oneshots in the setting of the Hospital Wing throughout the series. POV changes each chapter. Enjoy, and please R&R.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter series. But I do own a copy of the books, DVDs, shirts, costumes, collectibles, and lots of imagination.

--

Chapter One

Year One POV: Hermione Granger

Rating: T (Just to be safe. I'm quite paranoid.)

--

Why did the boy have to be so stupid? If he had been just a little more patient, we could have come up with a way to get past the chess room without him getting hurt. But no, he had to be all heroic and sacrifice himself to the queen. I'd never been so terrified in my entire life.

I wanted to run to him. To see if he was okay. But Harry told me not to move. I had no choice but to comply. I wouldn't want Ron's actions to be in vain. So I stood in my square, waiting for Harry to finish the game. Once he did, I rushed to Ron's side. He was unconscious.

After Harry had gone to face Snape, or as I later discovered to be Quirrell and You-Know-Who, I'd frantically tried to awake the red-headed Weasley on the ground beside me. I woke him up to a point where I could help him walk, though unsteadily. We stumbled up to the Great Hall, where we ran into Professor McGonagall. I quickly explained a shortened version of what happened, and she said she'd send the owl to Dumbledore. I took Ron to the Hospital Wing as soon as I could.

Madam Pomphrey told me he only had a slight concussion, but she mended him straight away. I was then told he'd have to stay overnight for her to observe him. I insisted on staying with him.

And so here I am, sitting in an old armchair in the quiet Hospital Wing, watching my best friend sleep peacefully. I reach out to stroke his hair, my brow creased with worry. Madam Pomphrey said he'd be fine, but I can't help but remain paranoid until he wakes.

When my hand makes contact with him, he stirs slightly. I almost smile. I hear him mutter something incoherently in his sleep. The smile surfaces on my pale face.

"Don't worry, Ron. You're fine now," I whisper to his sleeping form.

I sit for a few more minutes, listening to his steady breathing and watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically. I feel my eyelids drooping, and I'm unable to keep them open. I was unaware as to how tired I was until then.

"Hermione?"

My eyes pop open, and I look at Ron anxiously. "Ron, you're awake. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

He smirks at me. "I'm fine, Hermione. Calm down. Where's Harry?" He looks around in search for his best friend.

"I dunno. After I went to bring you to the Hospital Wing, I haven't heard anything. I'm sure he's alright, though," I say in a hopefully convincing voice, talking to myself as well as Ron.

"Oh."

The silence ensues. I look around the room.

"Thanks, by the way," he says to me, his soft blue eyes looking into mine.

"For what?"

"For bringing me up here, getting me out of that place."

I smile. "No problem, Ron." He grins.

"And I'm sorry for how terribly I treated you earlier this year. I reckon I've just been jealous of you. You're so much smarter than I am, and I kind of resented you for that." His eyes still remain locked with mine, and they hold a sincerity I never thought I'd see from him.

I open my mouth to respond, but the doors to the Hospital Wing swing open and I see Dumbledore carrying a form I recognize as Harry. I move to get up. "Harry! Is he okay?" I query anxiously.

"He's fine, Miss Granger. Voldemort never got his hands on the stone. Harry has saved us," the headmaster states quietly, placing Harry on the bed opposite Ron.

The relief washed through me. Both of my friends are safe, generally unharmed. I smile widely, and Ron does the same. What an amazing first year.

--

The next chapter will be up sometime soon, but I'm always motivated to work faster when I receive reviews. Please take that not-so-subtle hint and press that little button beneath this text.  
-Miss Mudblood


	2. Petrified

**The Hospital Wing - Chapter Two**

I'm back again with another Hospital Wing-themed oneshot. Thanks to all of my readers from Chapter One, though I'd love some more reviewers as well. Thanks to my first reviewer, ArtemisHaryAnimorphsfan96. Also, if there's a particular scene/chapter from the series you'd like me to write, feel free to let me know. I've got loads of time to write since it's summer. Enjoy Chapter Two!

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, places, spells, or house-elves. I'm not that talented.

--

Chapter Two

Year Two

POV: Ron Weasley

Rating: T (To be safe.)

--

When Professor McGonagall had come to fetch me with Harry in tow, I immediately became worried. Nothing was ever so bad to cancel Quidditch, and why did she want Harry and I? My thoughts wandered to Hermione. I hadn't seen her all morning, and I was surprised that she hadn't been at breakfast or lunch. She was probably in the library studying for a test that was two weeks from now. He smiled inwardly. That was Hermione.

Harry and I exchanged looks of slight panic. I knew this was bad. We passed by the Gryffindor Common Room, where many students were entering quickly. Teachers were ushering students into the common room, and prefects were rushing around to find missing students. My thoughts raced.

After walking a few more minutes, I then realized where we were headed. The Hospital Wing. The panic grew at an alarming rate, and I had a terrible feeling it involved her.

We walked through the door, and Professor McGonagall warned us that it would come as a shock. My breathing became uneven. I looked at the hospital bed that many people were clustered around to find her. Hermione. She was completely still, frozen in a state of shock. Petrified.

"Hermione," I stated sadly.

"She was found near the library with this," McGonagall showed Harry and I a mirror. She asked if it meant anything to either of us, and we both shook our heads.

I'd made a goal to myself to visit her once a day. But with Harry and I trying to solve the mystery of the Chamber, it became increasingly difficult. Instead I could only visit her twice the entirety of her time there. Both times I felt an increasing depression weighing down on my shoulders.

Then, after our visit to the Chamber, I went to visit Hermione once more. They told me that she'd be fine in a few days, but I was terrified that she would remain petrified for eternity. And my heart sank.

I studied her still form. Face frozen in the surprised expression of finding the Basilisk. I was so happy the monster was dead. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Hermione, we did it. You did it. Voldemort's gone, Ginny's safe, the Basilisk is dead. We couldn't have done this without you," I whispered. I wiped a stray tear from my freckled face. She'd be fine soon. I knew it.

I had never really experienced something like this before. Being so terrified to lose someone. I'd always been so carefree. So naive. Now I realized that I couldn't handle it if anything happened to her. Hermione was my best friend, and I knew that if I lost her, I'd lose a part of myself. Being faced with the knowledge that I almost did lose her, that made me more horrified than anything else in my life.

Who knew that this time almost two years ago I had been making fun of her, treating her so badly, telling myself I didn't want someone like her as a friend? I'd never been so wrong. She'd always be my best friend. I'd never have it any other way.

--

Chapter Two finished! Two chapters in one day! I'm quite proud of myself. Yes, it was much shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'll rewrite it if need be later on. Please review!

-Miss Mudblood


	3. Petrified Part Two

**The Hospital Wing Chapter Three**

As requested by rhr4eva. Ron in his second year, just as before. In this oneshot, however, another visit to Hermione while she's petrified has been added. This takes place during said visit. Enjoy, and please review!

Thanks to my reviewers: rhr4eva, ObsessedRHShipper, Cherry0208, and ArtemisHaryAnimorphsfan96. You four made me much more eager to write.

--

Disclaimer: Why yes, I own absolutely nothing.

--

Chapter Three

Year Two

POV: Ron Weasley

Rating: T (Just to be safe.)

--

I paced back and forth outside the Hospital Wing. It was merely seven in the morning, just before breakfast was served in the Great Hall. I'd been waiting for the past ten minuets for the doors to open. I needed to see Hermione. It was hard to get used to not having her around. Hogwarts wasn't home without her.

Finally the doors swung open, and Madam Pomphrey ushered me inside. "You only have a few minutes, deary. Then you best be off to breakfast," she told me, walking into her office.

I walked briskly over to her motionless form. I hated how her expression stayed the exact same. How the emotions that made me so fond of her were nonexistent. She was like stone, and I wanted nothing more than my own Hermione back.

"Hello again, Hermione," I whispered to her, placing my hand over hers. "You've no idea how much we miss you. I don't know how we're going to figure this out without you here. Everything is so... empty."

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. It was hard to talk to her, because I wanted nothing more than for her to actually hear me. But I knew that she couldn't. And that pained me most of all.

"I miss having someone to fight with. It's lonely just having Harry. I mean, nothing against him, he's my best friend. But somehow you've made Hogwarts so much more interesting. It's all so quiet without you correcting my every sentence. And this is a silence I really don't like," I paused, blinking rapidly. "I promise you, Hermione, we'll get him. Whoever this heir of Slytherin is, he will not get away with this. We'll figure this out, Hermione."

"And I also wanted to point out how glad I am that you're bloody brilliant. You knew to carry the mirror with you, and that's what saved you. I don't know how you figured it out, but I'm happy you did. Otherwise-" I stopped there, unable to continue. I couldn't think about that. "Well, otherwise things would have been much different."

There was a silence. I heard loud chatter carrying through the hallways of the castle. Breakfast would be starting soon. I could also make out Madam Pomphrey shuffling papers in her office, no doubt she'd make me leave any moment.

"Well, seems like I should be going. I hate that this had to happen to you. It's not like you deserve any of this. First the Polyjuice Potion mess, now this. Though, I reckon you had the cat thing coming," I chuckled, remembering her appearance. The laughter was short-lived. "I'll be back soon, Hermione. But next time, hopefully, I'll have some of this worked out."

I attempted a smile, gently squeezing her hand. I sighed, then ambled out of the Hospital Wing doors. She would be fine as soon as the Mandrakes matured. Yet I found myself even more determined to prove myself. To prove that I'm not as cowardly as I look. And I suppose that's the only reason I found the courage to go into the Forbidden Forest with the spiders that night. To prove to her, to Hermione, that I could be as brave as Harry.

--

Yes, definitely not my best. But not bad for being typed at midnight, I guess. Sorry for any typos or incomplete thoughts, I'm rather tired. Please review, and I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can.

-Miss Mudblood


End file.
